


Remembering You and Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam remembers her wedding to Jason and wishes she could change the past.





	Remembering You and Me

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Remembering You and Me  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC, Violence.  
Summary: Sam remembers her wedding to Jason and wishes she could change the past.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, setting or characters. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers. You guys are awesome!

 

*Remembering You and Me*

_*Flashback*_

_Father Coates watched them. They were absorbed in each other and he smiled as he finished the ceremony. Sam and Jason had just exchanged rings and the ceremony was almost over already._

_“Do you Samantha Michelle McCall take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”_

_Sam was unable to take her eyes off of Jason as she said, “I do.”_

_Jason smiled as Father Coates turned to him. “And do you Jason Andrew Morgan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?_

_Jason couldn’t believe that he and the woman he loved where finally getting married. "I do.”_

_Father Coates clapped his hands and then said, “Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

_Right after the words left his lips, Jason pulled Sam close and kissed her. As they were kissing, there was the sound of gunfire and moments later bullets were piercing the air._

_A painful scream filled the air and the last thing Sam saw was Jason lying on the ground, not moving._

_*End Flashback*_

Sam cursed as she wheeled herself up the ramp and back into the house. She was cold and wanted nothing more than to turn the heater on, get back into bed and forget about tomorrow.

But she couldn’t. Sam was afraid that her memories of the wedding were going to take over her dreams again. As she wheeled into the kitchen after turning the heater on, she paused when she saw him sitting at the table.

He looked up as she approached and asked, “Are you okay?” Sam just shrugged as she wheeled up beside him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” She said angrily, hoping that Jason would just drop it.

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair and then said, “At least tell me what you were thinking about.”

Sam held her husband’s gaze and she said, “What do you think I was thinking about? I was remembering you and me, the way we used to be before the wedding; before I trapped you in this marriage.”

Jason shook his head and then said, “You didn’t trap me, Sam. I love you. No matter if you ever walk again or not, you’re still the same person.”

Growing angry Sam said, “No! I’m not the same person any more! I can’t walk and you could have been killed because of me!”

Jason wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into a hug and said, “I’m fine Sam, but I’m worried about you. Tomorrow is our second anniversary and I don’t want you to hurt any more.”

Sam paused and forced herself to calm down as she breathed in the comforting scent of her husband. “I’ll be fine,” She said a while later. “I’ll be fine as long as I have you.”

Jason smiled and then said, “Don’t worry Sam, you’ll always have me; no matter what.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers. You guys are awesome!


End file.
